what happened after dark
by kc495
Summary: all they wanted was a taxi ride home. but instead hikaru and haruhi find them self's at an abandon mental hospital and there they find just how much they need each other. *rated T just in case*
1. Chapter 1

**the words in bold are hikaru's pov. thank you for reading ~**

* * *

hikaru and haruhi shoved their way threw the large amount of people that filled the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go any further!" the police officer explained. holding out his hands preventing anyone from crossing the yellow crime scene tape.

hikaru raised an eyebrow at what the officer had said. "what happened?"

"car accident" the officer said simply. "now! I'm going to have to ask you all to kindly step back this could become hazardous".

hikaru then grabbed haruhi's wrist and pulled her away from the crowd. "haruhi isn't there another rode to the subway?" he asked.

haruhi looked at him unsurely. "well yeah but it might take awhile to get there".

he smiled stuffing him hand into his pant packet. "that's fine i'll just call my privet limo driver to come and take us strait to your house instead".

"crap I think I left it in my bag at school" hikaru mumbled. his hands rummaging threw his pants for his phone.

haruhi sighed digging threw her small bag slung over her shoulder. "you could use mine" she said handing out her cell over to her boyfriend.

"I could". he agreed "but I don't know the number its just on speed dial on my phone".

haruhi didn't say anything. and just pocketed her cell phone.

hikaru took a deep breath "well I guess we could get a taxi". he said as he let out a puff of air.

"you know hikaru you didn't have to take me home it would have ben a lot less of a hassle for you if you didn't ". haruhi frowned butting up her jacket.

hikaru smiled at how cute his little girlfriend was being. "haruhi I already told you when we left school that I didn't mind".

haruhi grunted. "I know...but still,"

"well nothing we can do about it now" hikaru leaned in close to her and cocked his head to one side. now in the perfect position to kiss.

but he pulled away.

"well come on haruhi". he held out his hand. "we wont be able get a cab behind all these people".

"yeah" was her response.

* * *

hikaru sighed in annoyance. leaning up against a street lamp. "this is taking way to long".

"its only ben ten minutes be patient hikaru" haruhi rolled her eyes. "not that patience can be expected from you" she mumbled.

"I heard that" hikaru retorted under his breath.

haruhi laughed. "well if you wouldn't-"

"hey you kids!" a man in a car pulled up next to hikaru and haruhi. "need a ride somewhere?" he called.

hikaru grinned. "yeah thanks!" he was about to grab the door handle when haruhi gripped his arm and pulled him away.

"hey haruhi whaddaya doing?" he asked suspiciously looking down at his girlfriend gripping his limb.

"hikaru this guy isn't a taxi driver we shouldn't let him take us anywhere". haruhi whispered looking concernedly at the driver in the front seat.

hikaru looked up from haruhi and glanced at the driver smiling.

"clam down haru he's just being friendly and offering us a ride". hikaru said. "lighten up".

but before haruhi could respond hikaru lightly shoved her into the car and followed after her.

haruhi scooted acrossed the leather seat. giving hikaru room to sit down.

**_ -why? or how? how could I have ben so stupid- _**

hikaru frowned at haruhi who was looking quite unsurely threw the window. her knees pressed up together. her thumb and index finger rubbing the hem of her jacket. and how she would flinch every time the driver would open his mouth.

"so could you give me the address of the place you guy are trying to get to" the driver said cheerfully. trying to hide his smirk.

haruhi fidgeted inside her coat nervously as hikaru told the strange driver her address to her apartment. was it because she suddenly felt like being a four year old as to remember her father telling her to never get into a strangers car? to haruhi it didn't matter how friendly he seemed, it didn't feel right getting in to his car. damn hikaru had to be so dense.

"the rode's blocked so ill have to go the long way" the driver chirped. turning the gear out of park and started to drive down the street.

hikaru scooted closer to haruhi nudging her lightly with his shoulder. noticing how tense she looked. almost a little scared.

-**if only I had realized it sooner-**

hikaru looked out the car window and blinked confusedly "strange" he thought. looking at the amount of trees started to increase and they headed in the opposite direction of haruhi's house. "when they said long way I didn't expect we'd have to go all the way out here".

"um excuse sir?" haruhi said gently. "y-your going the wrong way".

"shut up I now where I'm going!" the driver barked aggressively.

'wait what the hell did he just say?!' hikaru glared up at the front seat. 'oh heck no!'.

"yeah know what you can drop us off right here!" hikaru chirped failing to cover the anger in his voice. 'no one tells haruhi to shut up dammit!'

"alright get out then". the driver stopped the car and glared at them irritably. "have fun!".

the man in the passenger seat -who they hadn't noticed until now- got out of the car the opened the door haruhi was by.

haruhi's eyes widen in horror as the man leaned over her and unbuckled her seat belt.

"w-wait what.. what are you doing!?". haruhi was grabbed by her arm and was forced out of the car.

"hey!" hikaru growled. "let go of her!". throwing off his own seat belt hikaru swung opened his door and stomped over to the other side of the car.

-**but when I finally did it was to already to late-**

haruhi stumbled as she was thrown from the car. so fast she fell to her knees landing on one of the many cold hard dirt patch's dirtying her dark blue jeans.

"jerks" hikaru grumbled angrily. leaning down helping haruhi up to her feet.

they stood up strait just in time to see the man get back into the car and saw them drive off. leaving him and haruhi one the side of the rode in a place out of town. somewhere they've never ben to.

hikaru looked down at haruhi. "you okay?" he asked.

he looked strangely at her once he got no response. "uh sweet heart?".

haruhi took a deep breath. and glared up at him. "you idiot!".

hikaru winced at his girlfriend's sudden out burst and sighed. "okay I admit this seems bad and I".

"moron!" haruhi shouted again interrupting her boyfriend.

"I now haruhi and I'm"

"ignoramus ass-hole!"

hikaru sighed irritably and grabbed haruhi's wrists. "I now I shouldn't have pushed you into getting in that car but could you stop with the name calling and let me apologize!".

"..."

haruhi grunted angrily and just stared at the ground. she'd knock hikaru up side the head if he wasn't holding both her wrists together.

hikaru's lips twitched upwards as he let go of her wrists. wrapping an arm around her upper back and pulled her into his chest.

"I told you it was a bad idea." haruhi whispered calmly into his shirt.

hikaru nodded. "yeah and now we're in the middle of nowhere"

"you such a dummy".

"yeah" he laid his other hand on her head. "I now".

and after a strangely comforting silence hikaru let haruhi go and looked her in the face. "we should probably call your dad or kaoru to come pick us up huh?".

haruhi looked down at her shoulder. "w-we can't".

hikaru raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend "what do you mean we cant".

"I left my bag in the car..."

"well crap".

-**I cant remember much of what happened before that terrifying experience. but that's basically how it happened- **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. _OOC'NESS SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT HIKARU AND HARUHI JUST AREN'T THE ROMANTIC TYPE'S SO I HAD TO HELP THEM A BIT ;)_**

* * *

**-I now that if I had listened to her none of this would have happened, that just how's how much of an idiot I am all I want is for her to say it just one more time-**

"you idiot! you took us the wrong way again!". haruhi exclaimed. pointing at a sigh above their heads.

"well how was I suppose to now?"

"because I was following you"

"oh okay cause I thought I was following you,"

"ugh"

"now where even more lost then before," haruhi wined leaning her head up against a telephone poll. then slowly backing away from in once she discovered that it was covered in ants.

"ugh why us," hikaru sighed. "were to young and beautiful to die!" he cried falling to his knees.

"hikaru did you forget that your the next heir to a billion yen fashion company," haruhi said. "the police are bound to find you before that,"

"yeah but in the mean time we'll die from starvation,"

"unlikely,"

"or we could die from hypothermia,"

haruhi groaned.

"we could lose our important parts do to frostbite!" he gasped.

"you need to calm down"

"we wont be able to have children!"

"come on hikaru get off the ground so you can at least maintain what little dignity you have left,"

"but what if we really do?!"

"that sort of thing in uncommon to lose from hypothermia," she sighed. "now stop hyperventilating before you pass out,"

hikaru took a deep breath before standing up. "okay haruhi but if we die I'm blaming you,"

"would you shut up already and stop wasting our time with this ridiculous conversation"

haruhi sighed. this whole being kidnapped and being lost was really giving her a headache. not to mention hikaru, who has mood swings like a bipolar pregnant woman.

"haruhi look!" hikaru exclaimed pointing down the rode as a small cloud of dust started to become larger and come closer. "its a car!".

"well darn freaking finally. do you think its you family's limo?"

"I dunno,"

as the car came closer is got slower and making a complete stop once it was next to them on the side of the rode.

"hey look its a hooker and a kid" the driver said and everyone in the back seat laughed, obviously drunk out of their minds.

then the back seat window rolled down and another man stuck his head out "say sweetheart how much ya chargin?".

haruhi backed up a little and raised her eyebrow. "w-wait what?"

hikaru grunted angrily and stepped in front of her. "sorry but she's not chargin anything!"

"hey guy's cool it their just kids that girl looks no older then seventeen," the guy in the passenger seat hissed. he was the only one who actually looked sober.

"I now a great hotel a few miles down" a voice from the car was heard in the background.

"yeah and seventeen is just one year away from eighteen,"

hikaru jaw dropped. "come on haruhi lets go," he said under his breath grabbing haruhi's hand and pulling her away from the car.

"what the hell are these guys problem?! I don't care how drunk they are who tells some kids that, and haruhi's not even wearing anything close to what hookers wear!, not that I now what they wear anyway but still! strangers piss me off" hikaru thought. oblivious to the fact that the car was slowly following behind them.

"tanakomo cut it out you now full well you have a girlfriend waiting at home!" the guy in the passenger seat snapped.

"oh calm down. namaki knows what I do with other woman,".

the passenger glared. "why don't you take a little nap," he said then grabbed the drivers head and slammed him into the steering wheel. knocking him out.

* * *

"what a bunch of drunk in-mature...," Hikaru hesitated thinking of a perfect word to describe them. "jerks," is what he decided on. but was thinking of far worse in his mind.

"do I really look like a hooker?" Haruhi said in disgust zipping up her coat higher then it already was.

"no haruhi you don't.," Hikaru said patting her back. "half the time you look like a nerdy guy on his way to a book club,"

"hmm well I suppose that's better then hooker," Haruhi sighed.

Hikaru laughed "well aren't you misses positive,"

when haruhi responded with a grunt he grinned. "ya now Haruhi your really beautiful,"

Haruhi scowled. "Hikaru we're still lost and flattering is getting you now where,"

"I don't know who many times I have to apologize," Hikaru leaned over and tried to peck her cheek but missed when she purposely turned her face away.

"no kissing ether," she mumbled.

"I see so we're playing a punishment game,"

"damn strait,"

"now your just being mean," Hikaru pouted. "I already said that I wasn't going to get in a car with strangers anymore,".

"yeah you better,"

"are you still mad?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes "yes" she retorted.

"I now what would make you fell better," Hikaru grinned walking beside his girlfriend then stepped in front of her.

Haruhi didn't have time to react before Hikaru clumsily grasped her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers giving her a quick kiss before pulling away just as fast.

haruhi blinked and was just starting to process what had just happened when Hikaru made a brake for it and ran ahead.

"I said no kissing!" she yelled and ran after him. not really knowing what she would do when she got to him.

"you liked it!" hikaru yelled back not looking behind him .

"Hikaru Hitachiin get back here!"

"oh Haruhi," he moaned. "I like it when you talk dirty".

Haruhi grunted angrily now only a few feet away from him.

Hikaru stopped and turned around just to make sure he didn't lose her when haruhi tripped on an uneven part of the ground and fell into his chest knocking him down.

the dirt was cold hard, the wind blew a soft chilling breeze that made their insides ache. lost cold and becoming hungry. and yet

both snorting in laughter...


	3. Chapter 3

"Haruhi guess what I'm home early today!" Royji said happily as he unlocked the front door and let it swing open. he blinked as he flipped the light switch on.

"Haruhi are you studying in the dark again," he teased. "you know that's bad for the eyes,"... Royji turned around in to the living area and saw that light was also off.

he shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk over to his daughters room. but the door was opened and was no light coming from it.

"I guess she's not home yet," he guessed walking back into the kitchen and opened the fridge only to pull out. some orange juice

"hmm its Friday and Haruhi usually go's shopping on Friday," Royji thought to him self. "that's it she's out shopping. witch means she should be back any minute,"

* * *

Royji sat on the small futon in the living area tapping his fingers impatiently on the coffee table. "ugh its ben an hour already where is she,". he thought about it a moment.

"I know that perverted boyfriend of hers probably took her over to his house!". he crunched his hands into a fist. "that's it I'm calling her," he decided. picking up the house phone and dialed the cell phone number she gave him.

it rang a total of five times before the automatic robotic sounding voice came from the other side.

"I'_m sorry but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable if you would like to leave a message press one if you would like to..."._

Royji pressed the end button on the keypad before the robotic woman could continue. he sighed and started dialing another number.

* * *

kyouya sat in his chair next to his desk drying his hair with a towel as he just got out of the shower and was about to start reading when his phone buzzed from his coat pocket. he hesitated as he listened to it ignoring it seemed tempting. he really didn't want to tamaki rant about something at the moment. he sighed after the fifth buzz and after a few curse words he finally made his way over to it on the other side of the room, grabbed his coat and shoved his hand into the pocket. grasping his cellphone. flipping it open with his thumb not even bothering to look at the callers ID. he answered it with a simple normal toned.

"hello?".

"Kyouya!"

kyouya blinked confusedly at who had called him. "Ranka?"

"_I'm so glad you answered I've ben calling Haruhi for the past two hours and she hasn't picked up do you now where she is_?!"

Kyouya pulled the phone away from his ear in hopes of saving his eardrums, then brought it back slowly.

"Haruhi?. no I od not I haven't seen her sense she left the club room she walked home with Hikaru," he informed casually.

"_then she should have ben here already_!" Ranka cried from the other side of the phone.

okay Ranka calm down ill call Hikaru and ask if he knows where she is,". kyouya said tipping up his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"_thank you kyouya_!" and with that Ranka ended the call.

kyouya sighed punching in the numbers to Hikaru's cell on the keypad on his phone.

why was he the one everyone came to with their problems?

* * *

Kaoru laid his head on his folded up arms on the foot of the bed with his feet on his pillows. he sighed as he looked over to the empty bed on the other side of the room where his brother was not. he hadn't seen Hikaru sense they walked out the school's gate and he had decided to walk Haruhi home. while Kaoru just went strait to the mansion by limo. he had ben waiting for Hikaru to walk threw their bedroom door for the past four hours. and he still hadn't got even a phone call from to make it even worse Kaoru was stuck on a math problem witch he finally decided to ignore and just started doodling on his paper. witch he then noticed that he subconsciously wrote his older brothers name in all his squiggles.

Kaoru sighed sadly again trying to endure his loneliness. it was true he and his brother didn't have romantic feelings for each other but each did get quite lonely when the other wasn't around they where twins after all, just five minutes apart. he had ben alone in their mothers womb for just five minutes. so he didn't take loneliness lightly. cause after four hours he had became quite bored and still had no idea what was the answer to the math problem. he was once tempted to work on his brothers English home work sense he finished his then re-checked it even though he new it was right. then he found out. Hikaru left his homework at school.

Kaoru jerked his head up when he heard his phone ring from in his bag on the floor. through his fake sobs. he hurriedly scrambled to grab it and fell off the bed in the process. he grabbed his phone and threw the backpack aside flipping the cell open so hard its a wonder the top didn't come flying off. he gave the screen a big toothy grin until he saw who was calling him. his grin then turned into the sadist frown he had ever frowned in his life. it was not his brother. it was kyouya.

"hi Kyouya sempai," he sighed. you could easily tell that he was disappointed.

"_Kaoru is something wrong_?" Kyouya asked not really sounding concerned.

"no not really what's up?".

"_well I called Hikaru but he wont answer his phone is he there with you_?"

"no" Kaoru fake cried. "I haven't heard from him sense we left school why?,".

"_well Haruhi hasn't made it home yet Ranka was wondering if he'd seen her_,"

"oh,"kaoru sighed. "Hikaru's not answering my phone calls ether."

"_I see well could you do me a favor and ask tamaki_," Kyouya asked.

"uh sure," Kaoru said. then the call ended.

where the hell was his brother?

* * *

tamaki hummed happily to himself as he brushed his hair in the large bathroom mirror after his evening bath. "a beautiful soul must stay clean" he told himself as he picked up the expensive hairdryer and turned it on low. just to make sure it didn't blow all his hair out. but he pointed it at the sink first. ever sense april fool's day that year he was afraid to use hairdryers. the twins had put some purple hair dye inside the vent and when he went to use it, it sprayed purple all over his head temperararily dying his hair that color. after checking for dye and found none. he turned it a little higher and proceeded to dry himself.

and after that was done tamaki exited the bathroom and sat down at his desk next to his homework and cellphone he was tempted to text Kyouya for no reason. but dropped the matter and began his homework. witch he was a complete genius at and finished it within fifteen minutes. he sighed contently as he signed his paper with his name in complete perfection. he was about to reach for his other work when his phone gave a soft happy little tune as kaoru's face shined on the top screen.

"hello," tamaki answered it in a cheerful tune. he would have said kaoru's name but he didn't want to sound like an idiot just in case it was hikaru calling on his brothers phone.

"hey boss," kaoru said still sounding depressed and gloomy.

"_aw kaoru whats wrong you sound sad_," tamaki said giving kaoru a sad puppy dog look through the phone.

"nothing just lonely," kaoru replied. "kyouya wanted to now if you've seen haruhi after you left school,"

"_nope I left early to day so I didn't even see her leave why_?"

kaoru ignored his question and asked hopefully "have you seen hikaru?". he gleamed.

"_no I haven't_,"

kaoru slowly laid down on the cold hard polished wood floor in a way to sulk in his depression.

"_wait a minute so haruhi's missing_?!". tamaki had just realized what kaoru was telling him.

"kinda... omigod! your right hikaru and haruhi are missing!"

"_wha do we do_?!"

"call huni and mori sempai we have to go get them".


	4. Chapter 4

"ugh how long have we ben sitting here?". Hikaru wined. sitting on the ground leaning up against Haruhi's back while she leaned up against him.

"I don't know". Haruhi sighed "Kyouya sold my watch,".

"oh,"

"but I'm guessing maybe an hour or two,"

"damn and its getting dark. I wonder what Kaoru's doing right now,"

"I don't know,".

"hm?," Hikaru looked up towards the ski prying that it wouldn't get worse. "wow Haru look at the sunset!,".

"I don't now if that's a good thing or a bad thing." being able to see the sunset I mean," Haruhi said.

"if were able to see it that means its around seven o-clock," Hikaru said, "witch means we have ben lost for four hours,"

Haruhi groaned.

"were cold hungry and we smell like dirt," Hikaru said. "literally,"

"ugh don't say food," Haruhi wined.

"when we get home ill be sure to order you as much fancy tuna you want,"

"that's your best apology yet,".

Hikaru smiled and laughed softly looking off to the side when he noticed a small flash of light at the corner of his eye. and sure enough it was just a bunch more trees a yew yards away covering what looked like a metal gate.

"hey Haruhi look," Hikaru said pointing over to it.

"hmm?" Haruhi lazily moved her head to where her boyfriend was pointing to. "Hikaru its just looks like a gate to a driveway to some ones house,"

"..."

"..."

both Hikaru and Haruhi hurriedly scrambled up off the ground and continued to look at the large gate way.

"H...Haruhi maybe they have a phone?"

"Hikaru talking to strangers is how we got into this mess," Haruhi said "and besides it looks totally creepy,"

"talk to strangers or be rode kill?".

Haruhi sighed and lost tension in her shoulders.

Hikaru took that as permission to pull her and that he did. but vary slowly.

they walked over to it and peeked between the metal gate bars. it looked like it was taller then Mori

"it looks like an abandon mansion." Hikaru observed with wide eyes.

Haruhi didn't say anything and just stared at it when suddenly a light in one of the many window turned on but quickly turned off again.

Hikaru reached for the gate's handle to open it but before he could even touch it, it creaked open itself. revealing a large courtyard.

"wow its bigger then my house," he exclaimed. grabbing Haruhi's hand and walking threw the gate.

it didn't look welcoming at all. half the windows where shattered and most the shutters to them where ether hanging side ways or had fallen down. the shingles from the roof where loose and had also rolled off and fell to the ground. and a few missing bricks here and there and looked like it was burnt in some places from fire. and at the top was a old fashion bell. all the trees around them where dead and bare from the winter. the old leave made crunch sounds as the wind blew them over the ground across their feet.

Hikaru gulped as he stepped back still holding Haruhi's hand. "maybe we shouldn't.".

"yeah good idea."

Hikaru turned around but the gate was closed. he went to push it open but it wouldn't budge. he tried again but still it wouldn't open.

he looked down at his girlfriend who was standing next to him. "it wont open."

"it only opens from the outside?!"

"crap."

"can you climb it?"

"there's no bars that go across I cant grab onto anything."

haruhi stuck her hand out of the gate and grabbed the handle and tried to open that way. it moved but didn't unlock. she sighed as she pulled her hand back.

"hikaru." she said. "it needs a key,".

"are you kidding?! the key's probably long gone by now!," he exclaimed angrily. "and even if it isn't it, it could be anywhere!,"

they where both quite a moment staring at each other then turned around towards the large building."

"oh god anywhere but in there," Haruhi wined.

"maybe there another way threw the back?" Hikaru suggested.

"I doubt it," haruhi responded. "and if there is we'd have to go threw. there," she said pointing to the mansion.

"well you probably learned by now that I'm the king of bad decisions," Hikaru sighed.

Haruhi looked at him. "you want to go in there?" she asked unsure.

"why not?" he smiled. "its not like anyone lives there anymore. and if they do there probably really old. and old people are nice," just then the image of his grand mother stealing his and Kaoru's bazooka supplies.

"well most of them,".

"but.." Haruhi tried to protest when Hikaru put his finger up to her lips.

"its freezing out her Haru your lips are turning purple," he frowned.

Haruhi sighed one last time before slowly walking up to the front steps of the building with Hikaru walking beside her and slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"your vary manipulative." she yawned as they walked.

"yep," he grinned. "one of my best traits."

"I wouldn't technically say best" she said.

"whatever you say" hikaru laughed. walking up the steps and walked in front of the large double doors. they where brown and worn out and the paint had chipped completely. and any shine that was once on the knobs had rusted away.

they looked at each other one more time before hikaru reached his hand over and pulled down the door handle. witch also squeaked and jiggled when he turned it but didn't open. he tried again and again but the knob just turned all away around.

hikaru blinked furiously. "I think its broken,"

"here." haruhi replied stepping up and knocked on the door. and only after a moment it opened.

but on one inside.

it was dark. only brightened by the window lighting up the room in a faint orange. as the sun set threw it.

moss and rust leaked from the yellow painted bricks. and the smell what to gag. it smelt like rotting food in a bathroom that hadn't ben cleaned in years. it was rotting away from what looked like water damage. haruhi looked down towards the floor. the old tile was up rooting and almost every tile piece was cracked in various places.

hikaru and haruhi slowly backed away from the house almost tripping over the edge on the steps. stopping instantly when they heard rustling in the dry bushes behind them.

"meeeooowww."

hikaru gripped haruhi's hand tighter and ran into the house without thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

"ugh! their still not answering." Kaoru slammed his phone shut with his finger. and tossed it on the table with every on else's.

"poor Hika-chan and Haru-chan." Hunny said. "I hope the two of them aren't stuck in the cold."

"its already seven thirty. maybe I should call out my privet police force. it would be bad if they were to miss school tomorrow because they were being stupid." Kyouya said crossing his leg as he sat on the couch of the Hitachiin's family mansion.

"you mean you haven't yet?!" Tamaki said looking over at his best friend. "and it was probably Hikaru who lose Haruhi!."

Kaoru growled. "hey if you haven't noticed boss. Hikaru's lost too!".

"well Hikaru's the man of their relationship. he shouldn't have got them lost in the first place!"

"fighting isn't going to find them." kyouya sighed. "so why don't we leave it to the police."

"we should go looking to." Hunny suggested "we could drive around town."

mori nodded.

Kaoru and tamaki glared annoyedly at each other one more time before grabbing their coats.

"alright fine." kaoru grunted. walking out of the room followed by Tamaki heading to their limo.

Kyouya mori and hunny all got up and followed them.

"its not like them to fight like this." Hunny frowned butting up his light blue jacket.

"their just frustrated." Kyouya said zipping up his black one. "and don't worry when we find them ill be sure to ask what happened."

* * *

Kaoru crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. and on the other side of him was where kyouya was sitting. Kaoru had'nt said anything sense they left his house. and nether had Tamaki, occasionally Hunny would comment on something to do with Hikaru or Haruhi. but no eye contact was made as they drove around town looking out there windows following one of the three police cars they sent out.

no one was mad. they weren't angry at each other. it was like Kyouya said. they were frustrated and stressed out, worried about their friends who had ben missing for hours.

"Kao-chan sure dose act a lot like Hika-chan when he's upset." Hunny whispered over to his cousin.

"they are twins I suppose they have to relate in other ways other then their looks." Kyouya over heard and responded.

"hmm." Mori nodded.

"Tamaki your being unusually quite."

"I cant help it Haruhi and Hikaru are missing and not answering any of our calls the city police wont put up missing posters until they've ben missing for a full twenty four hours. and by then who knows what could happen to them. they could be kidnapped and force to work as slaves, or they've ben mugged of there cellphones and could be freezing to death out side?!" Tamaki said.

"okay Tamaki we get it just go back to being quite." Kyouya sighed. wishing he hadn't said anything.

"maybe. I mean Hikaru would answer my phone calls would he? its not like he's ignoring me or anything. right?" Kaoru said not looking away from the window.

_RING, RING, RING _

every body's eyes nearly popped out of their heads as Kaoru's phone rang from the inside of his coat.

Kaoru drew a sharp breath from his nose as he rammed his hand in to his pocket and pulled out his phone to look at it. the caller's ID

was Hikaru.

his eyes widened. the phone only rang once before he opened it and slammed it to his face.

"hikaru?!"

"_my sorry but is this Kaoru Hitachiin?" _a familiar woman's voice came from the other side of the phone.

it wasn't his brother. it was his and Hikaru's English teacher.

"y-yes?" he replied.

"_I believe your older brother left his cell phone on his desk in my class room." _she said. _"he has thirty six miss calls from you. so I thought i'd let you know"_

"yes thank you... okay... okay bye". he said then hug up but continued to look at the screen.

the words **call ended. **flashed on the screen along with Hikaru's name.

"whats wrong kao-chan. was it hika-chan?". Hunny asked looking over at his younger copper haired friend.

Kaoru could have cried right then and there when his sempai said that. but he didn't.

"no." Kaoru said. "aperentally Hikaru left his phone at school. our teacher just called to let me know." he said quietly gripping his cell even tighter.

"so your teacher has hikaru's cell phone. no wonder he wouldn't answer. but wheres haruhi's?" Tamaki asked.

kaoru thought about it.

"Kaoru didn't haruhi get her phone from you and Hikaru?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru raised his eyebrow. "yeah."

"then wouldn't you be able to track her by it?".

"I guess but if she's not answering then she might not have it with her." Kaoru said.

"when was the last time you saw her use it. do you now?"

"hmm?..." Kaoru thought. "the last time I saw her use it was at the school gate. she used it to check the time."

"then theres a pretty good chance she had it with her until something happened."

the car was silent for a long time. they could hear each others breaths. everyone thinking different things. 'where were their two friends?. what where they doing? was something wrong with them? why couldn't haruhi get to her phone? what where they going to do to find them?.

Kyouya opened his mouth to say something. until he felt his cell vibrate against his palm in his pocket.

they all watch as he opened it and brought it up to his face.

"hello?"

"K_youya did you find Haruhi yet?!"._

he sighed. "no ranka we don't know where they are yet. but were working on it."

"_could you put Hikaru Hitachiinon the phone_?"

"I'm sorry Ranka but I can not. Hikaru's currant location in unknown along with Haruhi's."

"_I new it! he took her somewhere! when I get my hands on him I'm going to._"

but before Ranka could continue. not being able to handle being yell at anymore by that man. Kyouya flipped his phone shut.

"Kaoru?" he said. "is it possible to track her from the car?"

"yeah I could do it from my phone."

"then get on it. we don't want to waist anymore time." Kyouya said.

* * *

"it cant be!" Kaoru exclaimed. looking at the location that came up for Haruhi's phone. "it says their not even in town anymore!."

Kyouya took the phone away from the youngest twin and looked at the screen. "well I guess that's where were going next."

"but Kyouya do you even now where this place is" Tamaki said looking over his shoulder.

"can you identify this location?" Kyouya said holding Kaoru's phone over to their limo driver.

"I believe I can sir is that were you would like to go sir?" the chauffeur replied.

"yes."

"all right then right away sir."


	6. Chapter 6

"oh it was just a cat." Hkaru sai looking over his shoulder in time to see a dark brown cat jump out of the bushes and ran out the thin bars of the locked gate.

"um Hkaru?" haruhi asked tapping her boyfriends arm. telling him to turn back around.

"hmm?". he turned around. "what is it?"

"look at that." her hand shaking as she pointed to at something red splattered on the wall.

"haruhi that's not what I think it is." he asked. "is it?"

"it kinda looks like blood."

they quickly turned around towards the door. but it slammed shut.

"crap!" Hikaru yelled "not again!" he banged on the door and turned the knob. but it was like it was locked from the outside. just like the gate.

after no luck with the door Hikaru gave up and leaned up against it. running his hand threw his naturel chopper colored hair. and sighed frustratedly.

Haruhi continued to look at the blood stained wall in horror. until she turned to the left thinking she saw something move in the hallway. but down that corridor was just a long hallway of doors and a series of old broken led tube lamps trailing above on the celling.

Hikaru looked up when he heard the floor creak as Haruhi walked over to the blood on the cement wall.

"watch out Haruhi its getting dark outside. the windows not giving us much light now " he said following after her.

"yeah I noticed." Haruhi said stepping over a piece of broken sheetrock.

Hikaru grabbed her hand again and stared at the blood. "come on let's stop looking at that and start looking for a back door." he said.

"yeah cause I don't we'll find a key anywhere around here."

"Haruhi." Hikaru glared at the door. "regular houses don't lock their doors from the outside."

"what do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"we might not be alone." Hikaru replied.

"you think there's someone outside?"

"I don't know."

"Haruhi sighed. "its just as cold in here as it is out there." she wined.

"sorry." Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

Haruhi blinked confusedly. "for what?"

"you now what." he scrowled. "you've only ben cussing me out over it for the last four hours."

"oh you mean how you forced me into a strangers car, got us lost on the side of the rode, locked into a courtyard of an abandon house then got us trapped in this abandon house?"

"I said I was sorry. and the being trapped part wasn't even my fault."

"your the one who brought it up and-."

"shh!" Hikaru hissed putting his hand over her mouth. as a quiet cracking sound was made from the window next to them.

it cracked then started to shake as if a high pitched sound was trying to brake it.

"look out!" Hikaru's eyes widened as he grabbed onto Haruhi and threw them to the ground away from it.

"Hikaru? what the hel- ahh!"

Hikaru stuffed her face into his chest as the window exploded and shattered into tiny fragments slicing threw the air in every direction. with multiple pieces lading on the couple.

Haruhi moaned painfully as she laid on the dirty plastic tile in Hikaru's arms. with shrapnel of glass still falling from the frame of the window.

"the damn window just exploded." Hikaru groaned rolling off his girlfriend and sat up rubbing his head. "you okay?" he asked.

Haruhi blinked her eyes open. "yeah I guess." she said. "I mean for someone who was just thrown onto the floor."

"well sorry for saving your butt geez." he looked at the now busted window then looked down at and gasped. "Haruhi your bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"hmm?". Haruhi lifted her hand u to where a sudden sharp pain shot from her forehead. "I'm okay I guess I just fell on something."

Hikaru looked at her still not convinced. "it looks deep you could use a bandage." he said.

"oh yeah cause we have lots of those." Haruhi narrowed her eyes in sarcasm.

"your so sarcastic."

"one of my best traits."

Hikaru smiled as he shook his head. looking back at the glass on the floor that was once all in one piece. "how the hell did that happen?"

haruhi looked up from the blood that was now on her hand. "well we're locked in from the outside then the window explodes." she said "you don't think someone really is here do you?"

Hikaru sighed. "well Haruhi you know the saying,".

haruhi raised her eyebrow and continued to wipe the blood off her forehead. "what saying?"

"when windows explode. all hope is lost for survival,"

"that not funny," she scrowled.

"I know,"

"so what do we do now?" haruhi mumbled standing up and finally getting control of the bleeding on her head.

"we get the hell out of here," hikaru said firmly looking back at the cut on her face. "here." he held out his hand for his girlfriend to take.

"we could try to climb out the window." he added.

"how?." she asked. "the gate outside is locked remember?."

there was a short silence between them. that's right the doors locked, the gates locked, and beyond there is... nothing. so why bother?

"it doesn't matter." he said.

finally haruhi grabbed his hand and let him pull her closer.

"don't forget you still owe me tuna."

"yep all you can eat," he laughed.

they chatted about different things as they walked down the vary gross death smelling corridor. white celling the floors where just as dirty as the first room was.

"this place looks kinda of like a hospital." hikaru said. scratching the back of his head. "a vary large one thou"

haruhi nodded "you've noticed that to."

"_IT IS A HOSPITAL." _a shadowy voice said.

hikaru and haruhi stopped moving and slowly turned their heads around.

"d-did you say that?" hikaru asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"I didn't say anything."

"_NO BUT I DID." _the voice said again.

hikaru looked right, and haruhi looked left, they looked up and behind them but they didn't see anyone. no one at all.

"yeah well who the hell are you." hikaru mumbled angrily. glaring at any possible angle. all ready clenching his fists at his side and stepping closer over to haruhi.

"_I DONT NEED TO TELL YOU." _the voice said. as there was a sound similar to what a tornado would make. but there was no wind, just the sound.

both hikaru and haruhi looked uneasy at every corner they saw. when suddenly an incredible force of something hit them like a wave knocking them to the ground a few yards away. and stoping shortly after rolling across the floor.

hikaru groaned laying on his side. he looked left and right with his eyes but didn't see anyone. he gasped. haruhi?!"

"ugh what." haruhi moaned from the other side of hikaru a few feet away from him in the large hallway. "Im tired of being throw to the ground" she wined. rolling onto her hands and knees.

"I didn't do anything this time." hikaru said as he sat up.

haruhi was in the middle of rubbing her shoulder when hikaru suddenly stood up and walked over to her grabbing her busy hand and pulled her up.

"come on we could at least get out of the house." he said "how cares if its cold out side."

"I care." haruhi mumbled. "and apparently you do to cause that's how we got in here."

hikaru scrowled. "well we could at least get out of this hallway and find a room where we could wait in till morning."

"yeah."

"_YOUR LEAVING SO SOON?" _

"not you again." hikaru growled under his breath. as the wind sound started up again.

not wanting to be throw across the floor again hikaru quickly grabbed haruhi's hand and guided her threw the hallway at a fast pace. then subconsciously lets go of haruhi's hand.

* * *

hikaru made a sharp turn around another corner. only for it to be a dead end. "c-crap." he panted heavily. placing his hands on his knees and leaning his head down facing the floor. "hey haruhi any ideas?."

but he got no response.

hikaru stood up strait and turned around. only to see an empty corridor. "haruhi?" he called. but she wasn't there.

"haruhi?!".

* * *

**cliff hanger hanging from a cliff. and that's why he's called cliff hanger!. **

**sorry I had to. well anyway please review. :D ill be able to update faster if you do. **

**please. reviews are the highlight of my day :D. **

**peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hikaru's pov**_

* * *

"Haruhi?!"

I feel my blood run cold threw my veins, and an ache in my chest as my heart beat quickened and slammed into my heavily, running down another hallway.

It's impossible, this has to be a hospital of some sort, there's no way a house could have this many hallways. and literally running into a hospital chair can not be a coincidence. and a hospital is a vary good place for ghosts to be hanging out at.

"_WHO'S HARUHI?"_

Which would explain the freaky voices that keep talking to me. its that or the cold has finally gotten to my head.

"_YOU NOW BROTHER ITS THE BRUNETTE GUY," another voice said, this one a little darker then the last._

_my eye twitched. and my once cold blood, started to boil. _

_"she's a freaking girl dammit!". don't know why. but people thinking she's a girl is starting to make me a little mad._

_Well who the freak wouldn't?!_

_"OH. SO SHES A GIRL," _

_"THIS WILL MAKE THINGS MUCH MORE FUN,"_

goddammit!. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"what the hell are you talking about." I mumble angrily under my breath. but the voices didn't respond.

Yep definently ghosts.

* * *

Hikaru walked threw another hallway. they where all different. but looked the same to him. the walls were gross the floors were even worse. the doors just barely hanging by their hinges. every where he looked there was paint spots that had fallen from the celling from when it was painted and on one bothered to clean up. he walked past single doors that he didn't dare open. up until he came to a pair of double doors. the bottom covered in a dark rotting substance, and looked like it had red, almost new looking hand prints all over it.

"Haruhi..." he whispered under his breath, he clenched his eyes and took a deep breath threw mouth. several awful thoughts ran threw his head all at once. things that he really didn't want to think about.

"missing girlfriend, plus blood on a door, equals nothing good." he told himself. but maybe Haruhi wasn't in there. he didn't know whether that would be good or not.

not wanting to open it with his bare skin. Hikaru stuck his hand into his coat pocket and opened it that way. there was no door knob so all he had to do was push it.

he peeked in threw the crake he made. between the two doors. the smell the came from the other side was revolting. and to the looks of it, it looked like a kitchen with the smell of decaying chicken. -or what ever food was ever in there-. and also with the multiple old fashion kitchen utensils that were throw randomly across the old wooden counters. and honestly, it was the same from any of the other rooms or hallways he had ben in tonight. the paint had chipped off, large holes in the cement walls. broken plates and cups also laid on the floor amongst other things he couldn't quite find the names for at the moment.

he took another deep breath before walking all the way in. "hey haruhi?!. he called. "are you in here?!"

but got no response.

"ill take that as a no." Hikaru sighed. he still couldn't decide whether it was a bag thing she wasn't there. considering how disgusting and quite harmful this room could be.

he turned on the ball of his foot. walking back to the door.

"WHAT? LITTLE BOY STILL CANT FIND HIS LITTLE GIRLFREIND?" the strange voice said. Hikaru couldn't get over how mockingly that sounded.

"funny. I don't remember telling you she was my girlfriend." he glared, stopping in his tracks.

"YEAH BUT I FIGERED THAT IF SHE WAS ANYONE ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT INSTEAD OF STAYING HERE LOOKING FOR HER."

"yeah whatever. that just shows how much you know." Hikaru grumbled annoyedly. the doors locked so he couldn't leave even if he wanted to.

_CRASH_

* * *

Haruhi. stepped over and walked past a pile of ruble. of bricks sheetrock, and other things she didn't care to look at. Hikaru had ran some place. leaving her behind.

she sighed annoyedly. occasionally turning her head to see if there was anything behind her, when ever something made a sound. witch was practically when ever she stepped anywhere. every step she took. and crickets were going off outside that was heard from the broken windows. everything. 'everything' looked...

dead.

if she were to pick one word for it. it would be dead. it was a good word to describe it. from the bloody nurse uniform to the smell of death. it was gross. she no longer doubted that this was a hospital. do to that every room she had walked into had a hospital bed. that or a prison.

yep. this was a dead smelling gross old prison slash hospital thingy place. and she didn't like it. she wanted to go home. eat some fancy tuna. then punch her boyfriend in the face. she really tried to think of anyone else to blame other then hikaru. in fact, she thought about for the past fifteen twenty minutes on who else she could possably blame. it wasn't all his fault, right? but there wasn't anyone else.

But her.

That's right. she's just as much to blame for this as Hikaru was.

"_crap I think I left my phone in my bag at school."_

_"you could use mine."_

_"I could but I don't know the number. its on speed dial on my phone."_

The number for his privet limo might have only ben on speed dial. but she did have Kaoru's cellphone number. -in her top five in fact-. and she could have called him to send a car for them. but she didn't think of it at the time. but if she had. they wouldn't be here right now. Hikaru would probably be in his bed that was pushed up against his brothers. playing his video games. or helping Kaoru with his math homework. and she'd be on the floor laying on her stomach reading or studying for a possible pop quiz the teacher may come up with randomly. with a light blanket throw over her back. and her favorite soft tune playing in the background.

it she had thought about that. then Hikaru wouldn't have tried to call a taxi. and they wouldn't have gotten into the car. they wouldn't have gotten stranded on the side of the rode. the gate wouldn't have shut with then on the in side. and she wouldn't be walking around helplessly looking for her boyfriend in a abandon hospital. and normally, she'd just blame it on Hikaru then be done with it.

but this time, she was the one who screwed up.

_CRASH_

light flashed across the window, while a loud roar ran threw her ears.

_The flash of lightning _

Haruhi's legs trembled, she fell to her shaking knees onto the old tile.

_The roar of thunder_

eyes already welding up with tears. goose bumps crawling up her arms even under her coat.

why now? of all places, of all times, why did it have to be now? why is god such a hateful person. what did she do wrong? and where was Hikaru?.

_the sounds of a thunder storm _

She let the hood of her jacket fall over her head as she sat on the floor. "dammit where the Hell is he?." she said out loud to her self quietly. holding onto herself leaning up against the wall. taking deep breaths threw her nose. trying to contain any more sobs.

"Hikaru..." she whispered threw her tears.

_CRASH_

her shaking hand grabbed onto the rough painted cement wall and pulled herself up. rain flooded in threw the shattered windows, and made small puddles on the floor and wetting her jacket. if its storming out side. then Hikaru's probably looking for her, worried about her. she cant just sit here.

Haruhi stood up strait, wiping the last of the tears under her eyes. took a deep breath, then started walking again.

Where?

she didn't know. she just walked. and walked, and walked. trying to ignore the rumbling sound in the background from outside.

"OH LOOK BROTHER." a voice suddenly spoke up. "I THINK SHE'S SCARED."

"YES. I BELIEVE THATS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." another one said. making her jump slightly.

"Hikaru?" she turned but no one was there. it was just the freaky voices that she and Hikaru heard earlier in the front hall.

Haruhi sighed. ignoring them as well. hoping that those people who were brothers. were like the other brothers she new. its like kyouya says. "ignore them and they'll go away."

if only that was possible.

_CRASH_

she took another deep breath before walking away again. walking into another hallway. but it was until she came to a pair of double doors that she stopped.

a pair a blood covered doors.

she hesitated before reaching over to push open the old hospital push door. it cracked open, what was in there made her gasped and her hand immediately fell to her side.

staring into the room, and what she saw made her want to cry.

no it wasn't Hikaru, it was. a sigh, right on the wall across the room.

-_Children's ward- _

She looked both ways. there had to be a least more then ten beds lined up around the room. and when she looked down. she felt all the blood brain from her face. and her stomach turn in a way she almost threw up. she covered her mouth before she could scream.

Right there. a few feet away from her, on the ground was a body. a child fully clothed. lying there lifeless. Haruhi couldn't even tell whether it was a by r a girl. but for the looks of the size of the body, it looked no older then five or six. all its facial features had long rotted away. maggots crawled all over the poor small child's remains. there was moth holes in its short pale gray nightgown.

She replaced her hand with her elbow. covering both her mouth and nose, the smell made her gag. now she really know what death smells like. the kid had one arm around its middle, while it had the other one stretched out towards the exit. where Haruhi was standing.

_It almost looked like. it was reaching out to her _

The wind picked up again, making Haruhi stumble forward off her feet landing on the floor. on her hands and knees.

_right next to the dead corpse _

Her mouth fell open. only for her to quickly close it again. she was so close to it. she could taste it. which only made her gag more.

"HAS HARUHI-SAN COME TO PLAY WITH US?" a little girl voice spoke.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she quickly jerked herself off the ground and stood up.

"YES. PLAY WITH US HARUHI SAN." a little boy voice said.

she turned her head to look behind her furiously. but no one was there. it was like the two older ones she heard earlier, the ones who kept calling each other brother.

_CRASH_

tears also filled her eyes again. looking back down to the small body on the floor next to her feet. she sighed sadly looking over to one of the many beds the were closest. she wiped her eye as she walked over to it. grabbed a the thin blanket off of it was walked back over to the deceased child.

"I'm sure you were a good kid." she whispered, as she knelt down and threw the blanket over it. she had a strange urge to kiss its remaining parts of its forehead. but then decided that, that was probably not a good idea. then started tearing up again. thinking how the poor thing died. she stood up again and went to open the door

_but it wouldn't open_

she raised her eyebrow and tried again. but there was no luck.

"YOU CANT LEAVE YET." the little girl said again.

"YEAH. YOU HAVE TO PLAY WITH US."

Haruhi sighed as she leaned up against the door. and ran a hand threw her brown shoulder length hair. "why?" she cried. sliding down the door on to her knees.

"PLEASE PLAY WITH US."

"WE'LL HAVE FUN."

"WE WONT LET YOU LEAVE UNTIL YOU PLAY WITH US!"

With tears in her eyes, Haruhi looked up. as the thin curtain on the small window, started to sway. She flinched and closed her eyes as the glass shattered letting rain water fly in, the wind making a loud howling sound.

_CRASH_

"Stop it." she cried tears pouring down her face once again, and covering her ears. hoping it would all just stop, but it didn't.

Then, the small old wooden chair that had ben sitting innocently in the corner. was suddenly throw across the room hitting the wall, not even making a crack in the cement. but the chair broke once it hit the floor.

"PLAY WITH US!"

Now. Haruhi didn't fell much sympathy for the small body on the floor. unfortunately the blanket had long ben throw off. and was visible once again. its stench filling up the atmosphere.

"Just stop...please." Haruhi pleaded. choking on her own sobs. Her shoulders trembling, Sweating in her own coat. "Please..."

The wind blew again. blowing the broken glass across the floor. But after that it stopped.

It all stopped.

Haruhi hesitated a few minutes before deciding to stand up. she looked around the room before trying the door again. and it opened.

The edge of her mouth twitched as she unnecessarily shoved both doors out of the way and ran down the hall. her last tear flying past her cheek. her unzipped coat flapped furiously behind her. and she stopped only to zip it back up. until she heard something in the room behind the door that was next to her, it sounded familiar.

"Hikaru...?"

_CRASH_

_She stood in front of it for a while just to make sure it was what she thought it was. until a force rammed her into it._

* * *

**_SORRY IT TOOK SO OLONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. IT REALLY ONLY TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO WRITE IT. (EPIC SIGH HERE) BUT ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW. I LIKE REVIEWS :3 -AND IF YOU DO YOU GET A HIKARU STUFFED ANIMAL- ._**


	8. Chapter 8

"here we are sir." the driver said turning a last narrow corner into a parking lot.

"uh... Kyouya where are we?" Tamaki asked pressing his face up against the window, trying to wipe away the fog that was on the other side of the glass.

"well judging by the sign," kyouya said pushing up his glasses, with the reflection hiding his eyes, "I'd say were at a low class cheap hotel,"

"..."

"oh that's good atleast their not stuck outside," hunny sighed in relief, snuggling up in his jacket and relaxed into the cars leather seat.

"I'm pulling that man out of there by his ears!" Kaoru flung off his seat belt and reached for the door.

"what his Hikaru doing with my daughter in a hotel?!. I'm going to ring his neck and hang him upside down!".

"there sooo dead!"

* * *

"excuse me but did these two people check out a room here?". kaoru asked as politely as he could to the young woman at the front desk. typing away at her computer carfuly with her freshly painted nails, showing her a picture.

"uh excuse me?"

finally the girl lazily turned her head over to the other side of the counter and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. four extremely sexy guy's, all of witch were right in front of her. she stood up from her chair and leaned over the counter. "can I help you gentlemen?" she purred, swallowing her gum that had long lost its flavor, and blinked furiously with her long fake lashes. each of them took a step back, horrified that they could look down her shirt and see the rim of her pink white laced bra.

"young lady please stand up we do not wish to see your undergarments. we came here for one thing and one thing only. have you see these two." Tamaki snatched kaoru's phone away from him and shoved in in to the girls face.

the girl stood up pulled her shirt up and peered at the photo of a orange haired boy hugging onto a small brunette, a little disappointed that they weren't interested in her. "no I haven't," she scoffed, folling up her arms sitting back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Well thanks anyway," Tamaki sighed dropping the phone back into kaoru's hand and walked out of the door, back to there limo. with his friends not far behind.

"I don't understand Kyo-chan," Hunny sighed sadly leaning on his cousins shoulder. "Why are we getting a signal from Haru-chan's cellphone if their not here."

"That's what I want to know." Kyouya pushed up his glasses up his nose.

"Here Ill try calling her again." Kaoru said grabbing his phone and slammed down on the numbers in a impatiently and annoyed manner. And it only rang once before they heard a strange faint sound coming from the car next to where they were standing.

...

"Uh... whats that."

"It sounds like a tanuki..."

"Doesn't it sound like... Haruhi's ring tone?"

"maybe because haruhi's phone is this car..." Kyoya sighed placing his hand on the cold freezing glass of the strange car's window. looking down threw it and saw a small faint light on one of the seats in the back.

"what?!" they all said moving to where Kyouya was. And smashed their faces up aginst the glass. Their hot breath made even more fog. But they were able to look Threw it. Until the light suddenly went out and the sound also stopped. Tamaki plled out his phone and shined it at the window. And saw haruhi's bag. It was no mistaking it, with the little tanuki charm that hanged from the strap that hikaru and kaoru gave her for no particular reason.

"Is Haru-chan or Hika-chan is there too?" Hunny asked as they looked into the window on the other side of the car.

"it doesn't look like it. but I do advise you all to step back a bit." kyouya said pulling out a button out of his jacket.

"Um Kyouya what is that?. I thought you said you weren't ever going to try to take over the world." Tamaki said with wide eyes looking down at his best friends hand at a little red button.

Kyouya pressed the button. "idiot." he sighed. Just then a black car pulled out and the man driving it walked out of the drivers seat and walked over to them. "what can I do for you master Kyouya." Seizaburo said respectfully, -one of the three of kyouya's well trusted bodyguards-.

Kyouya smiled slyly tossing his hand over to the car they were all huddled next to.

Seizaburo raised his eyebrow at his bosses son oddly. "Sir?"

"I need this car opened." Kyouya said simply. "Its locked."

"Kyouya you cant just break into someone's car!" Tamaki pouted. Wondering what had gotten into his friend.

"I can if its an expected kidnap." Kyouya glared. As a strange but familiar purple aura started to form around him. As fog fogged up his glasses hiding his death glaring eyes. -every one was quite thankful for this-.

"you think so?" Tamaki said quietly, and continued to frown at the car sadly. Wondering what someone could be doing to his beloved daughter right at that moment.

"vary well sir." Seizaburo nodded. "Should I just unlock it or blow the whole door?"

"Just unlock it."

"Seizaburo nodded again then placed the suitcase he was holding onto the hood of the car, opened it and grabbed a long metal wire out of it. Closed and walked over to the drivers side. He fiddled with the window a moment be for a they all heard a click sound.

he unlocked it with out the alarm going off. Kyouya smirked and Seizaburo gave a large grin with sparkles flying around him. he liked it when he did something right in front of his boss.

"good work tachibana. Your dismissed." Kyouya said. As Seizaburo backed away from the car, got back into his black car and drove away smiling.

Kyouya grabbed the doors handle and swung it open. Also unlocking all the other three doors as he did so. Everyone went to their own door and rummaged through the car looking for anything. 'anything' that could be a clue. It was until Kaoru sat down in the back seat and grabbed the bag they saw just a few minutes earlier. It was indeed Haruhi's bag, he immediately grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

**MISS CALLS: 32**

**TEXTS MESSAGES: 22**

Kaoru sighed knowing that most of those where from him. He opened her bag wider looking threw it, but all he found were her wallet, a pair of cheap sunglasses. And a few day old expired coupons. Tamaki looked threw the pockets on the back of the seats but only found a hand full of old gum rappers and a dirty old shirt. And Hunny just found a bunch of empty beer bottles.

"you don't think that that they were drinking do you?" Kyouya asked picking a beer bottle that was next to his feet on the floor of the car.

"don't be silly my Haruhi knows better then to drink underage!" Tamaki gasped dramatically. "These are obviously belong to the people who own this car!"

"Kyouya..." Mori said simply. looking threw the glove compartment of the car.

"Hmm?"

"Drivers license." he said holding it up for his friends to see what he found.

Kyouya snatched the drivers license away from his collage friend and read over it.

"Hiroshi Suzakimi huh." Kyouya said then he stuffed it into his pocket.

"What do we do know Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. looking over the back seat.

"Well its obvious that we go back to the woman at the front desk."

"Alright." Kaoru sighed. "just keep me away from her."

* * *

"you know... he dose look familiar." the girl at the front desk said. as Kyouya dropped the license on the table and slid it to were she could look over it. "wait a sec, yeah I did see this man come in here. He and a bunch of drunks came in and checked out a room."

"ha I new they'd be drunk." Tamaki sighed under his breath.

"I need the number of the room their in no." Kyouya said firmly. the lack of sleep was obviously getting to him know. he had went to bed at twelve o-clock, woke up at five thirty in the morning and it was now ten o-clock at night. in fact they were all tired.

"sorry, but if you don't know this man personally I cant give you his room number." she said sliding the license back over to Kyouya. "we do this for the guests privacy.

"I understand." Kyouya said respectfully "but this man is a suspect for a suspected kidnap."

"well if your not cops and you cant prove anything I cant give it to you." the girl said In a snotty tone. averting her eyes away from him and looked over her nails, checking for any mistakes.

"vary well then. Tamaki, Mori. lets go." and with that Kyouya and the other two walked out of the hotel.

"what now. that mean lady wont let us in." Hunny sighed sadly. he and Kaoru had waited outside.

"on to plan be I suppose."

"I really hoped it didn't have to come to this." kaoru sighed.

* * *

"exuse me. but I have room service for a mister ... uh suzakimi." kaoru said in his girly tone of voice with hunny standing at his side, and both wearing maid uniforms, wigs and make up.

"but he didn't give us his room number." hunny fake sighed.

"oh well here you go. this is the room number then." the girl at the front desk said handing them a piece of paper with the room number on it.

"thank you." Kaoru giggled. waving is hand up hand dawn in a friendly gesture. as they walked away. turning a corner, also pulling a food car.

with the three taller hosts inside of it.

"piece of cake." Kaoru said throwing of his wing. and began working on getting out of his dress.

"here give me it." Kyouya asked politely to him holding out his hand and Kaoru gladly place the paper in his palm.

"ha that girl thinks she so smart." Kaoru laughed. as they began walking to Suzakimi's room. while he was also wondering how on earth they were able to fit Tamaki Mori and Kyouya into the not so large food cart.

"aright men lets move out!" Tamaki announced proudly pointing up to the celling with one finger and a hand on his hip. "lets go claim Hikaru and Haruhi!"

* * *

Kyouya took a long deep breath breath before beating on the door three times.

"room service!" hunny and kaoru said in the girly tone. well hunny didn't have to try so hard sense he sounded like a little school girl regularly anyway.

"I didn't order any room service!" a man called out from the other side of the door. with the laughter of several other men followed.

"its free!" kaoru added. and there was a short pause before they heard the door unlock and open.

"hey your not room service." the man said confusedly. looking at four highschool students and a five year old girl in a maids dress.

"no but we are looking for these two people. kyouya said holding up a picture of hikaru and haruhi he pulled out of his pocket. "and your also arrested for the kidnaping of the oldest hair to the hitachiin fashion company."

"wait what are you talking about. I didn't kidnap anyone." he said angrily. and a little pissed off that a bunch of school kids cam to his door and know were saying that their going to arrest him.

"then why did we find this in the back of your car?" kaoru said holding up haruhi's bag.

"wait a minute you broke into my car?!"

"know sir. I'd prefer we settle this like adults." kyouya said. "cnow care to explain to me why this way in you vehicle?"

"I told you I didn't kidnap anyone. I don't know how that got in my car!"

"hey wait a sec." a man came up behind suzakimi and walked up to the photo kyouya was holding up. "I've seen those kids." he said squinting his eyes. clearly drunk out of his mind.

"you do!" Hunny said cheerfully. wide eyes with little flowers dancing around his head.

"yeah. we gave them a ride to some place." another man said also walking up to them.

tamaki walked up to him and banged him into the door. "were?" he growled angrily holding onto the mans shirt so tight it made wrinkles in it.

"oh calm down bro!." the man panicked grabbing Tamaki's hands tryng to pull him away but he wouldn't let go.

"there not here." another man said calmly. "we dropped them off a few miles down the rode somewhere" he looked a whole lot sober then the rest of his buddies.

"a few miles down were?" Kaoru asked getting up close and personal with him.

"I don't know. uh... white pine rode. now would you get out of my face and tell your friend to get his hands off him?" he said referring to Tamaki.

Tamaki let go of the man, gave him a angry look "and when was this?" he asked

"uh... around. two... three hours ago."

"well we apologize for threating you sir and we appreciate your help." Kyouya said. and they all walked off down the hall and down to their limo.

"okay well at least we have a starting point on where to look." Tamaki said positively.

"yeah but tama-chan... but like the man said that was over two hours ago." Hunny said frowning. like someone just blew up a cake right in front of him.

"he's right Tamaki. they could be any were by know." Kyouya sigh frustratedly. "but we might as well look there for know."

"yeah lets go find Hika-chan and Haru-chan now!"


	9. Chapter 9

"WELL...SHE'S OBVIOUSLY ONE OF THOSE WEAK HEARTED ONES. ISNT SHE BROTHER?"

"SHE STARTED CRYING BEFORE ANYTHING EXCITING COULD HAPPEN." the older sounding one sighed.

"what the hell did you do to her?!" Hikaru snapped. he felt his insides heating up with rage. and to be honest he didn't really want to know, but it couldn't be good sense Haruhi isn't the type to cry under normal conditions. and just what did these things take as exciting?.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A FOUL MOUTH?"

"YOU SHOULNT TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR ELDERS."

"I don't give a... I don't care." Hikaru cut himself off. think that cussing isn't going to get him what he wants.

_ CRASH_

His heart stopped, then started beating out of his chest. as thunder crashed out side and rain slashing on to the ground. but because then were no windows in the room he was currently in at the moment he couldn't see the lightning.

"UGH SHES AFRAID OF THUNDER?"

"SHES MORE SCARED IT THEN SHE IS OF US...THATS NOT FUN."

"That's it you guys are pissing me off." Hikaru sighed walking back over to the door. and reached over to open it.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"WERE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET."

"oh how cute you guys finish each others sentences." he sighed as he rolled his eyes. he was all ready to slam threw the door until it opened from the other side. knocking him on his back on down on the floor with a "Oof."

he winced his eyes from the sudden blow from the door hitting his face. and was about to stand up again, until he screamed out in pain from a knife flying threw the air cutting into his shirt and soon his arm. tearing threw his flesh.

with blood already running down his arm and around the part of the knife that wasn't inside him. the shoulder of his coat was growing damp from his blood. it ran down his arm from the indie of his jacket and dripped onto the floor from his finger tips. he wanted to pull it out. but wasn't sure that was the best of ideas. he could die from the lose of blood soon ether way right?. Hikaru gasped threw his teeth, grabbing onto his arm near the knifes blade, applying as much presser as he could until it hurt so much he couldn't stand it. every time he breathed, a painful burning sensation ran threw his arm. his eyes watering behind his eyelids.

Hikaru winced in pain as he held his shoulder. "what the hell?" he groaned. looking to see if anyone was there who could have thrown it. but of cause it did it by its self. or was this what the voices meant by exciting?. if so, then there was something seriously twisted with them. "you freaking insane."

but they did say anything, they were gone again.

the blade wasn't smooth. it felt like he were to move it would saw right threw his bone. it was most uncomfortable thing he ever felt in his life. his hand of his other arm started shaking. contemplating on pulling it out now. it was until there was a loud bang and the door swung open again, he flinched hoping nothing was going to come threw it and hit him or anything.

but the door slammed open smashing into the wall. and something was throw onto the floor in front of him. and it coughed in pain. probably from the sudden blow from being throw into the door.

"what the hell is your problem?...do you enjoy throwing people into things...you sick twisted bastards..."

Hikaru's mouth fell open at who was laying n the ground next to him. holding on to her side. clenching her teeth. laying on her other side.

"...H-Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up from the floor over to were her boyfriend was sitting on her knees grasping his arm with a small puddle of blood beneath his fingers. she gasped in horror, wanting to look away. tears welding up in her eyes for different reasons. while he sat giving her a worried and confused look.

"...H-Hikaru..wha...what happened to you?"

both wanting to embrace the other and only a few feet away from doing so. but both in to much pain they were scared to move.

"I uh... I guess this is a whole lot worse then that time you stabbed with chopsticks huh." he tried to laugh. but that only resulted in him breathing out sharply threw his teeth.

Haruhi gave him a look as if he just kicked a puppy right in front of her. and she went to lift her self up on her hands, managed to do so, but just then her eyes widened and she gasped and hunched over an coughed as a sudden spark of pain ran along her ribcage.

"Haruhi...!"

Hikaru took one fearful look over to Haruhi then angrily at the knife in his shoulder. Then back at Haruhi who was breathing heavily hunching over on her hands and knees. with one arm around her stomach. He took a deep breath. cause he's going need a lot of air to be able to say all the curse words that were swarming around in his head. he felt sick as he held on to his arm with the blade between his middle and index finger, "Hang on Haruhi... he thought "Holly hell this is gunna hurt." he clenched his eyes so hard he saw stars. he sucked in a last breath before letting go of his shoulder and grabbing onto the knifes rusty outdated handle. and slid it out fast, and then threw it across the floor letting it stop somewhere behind a counter the trail of red made it easy to tell where it went, though he didn't really care were it landed. he barely had anytime to take another breath before he scrambled over to where Haruhi was.

"H-Haruhi!" Hikaru leaned down placing a hand on her back with the other one holding his injured limb. with his stomach turning he felt life throwing up, trying to hold on to his girlfriend. just as she looked up when she heard metal slid across the tile.

"I...I think I broke something." she said between every deep breath she took. though she did try to limit them. ever time she inhaled she felt and heard her insides crack. her bones rubbing up against each other.

Hikaru grinded his teeth together inside his closed mouth, his heart hurt, he felt hurt. everything, everything hurt. nothing was right his arm burned as the cold air blew over his wound. He never felt so much hate for someone, or something. Or what ever the hell the voices belonged to. He wanted to get them back for what ever they did to Haruhi in the time he couldn't find her. but he wouldn't be able to do anything with out them something else to them. they just kept torturing him by doing things to her. and they probably new that Haruhi was his weak point. "How did you do that Haruhi?" his voice was unsteady and shaky. "was it just now?"

"Probably. but you'd be surprised at how hard they can throw you into things." she hissed as Hikaru wrapped his arm around her waist, and dropped her arm around his neck. trying to avoid hitting his left shoulder.

"can you walk?" he asked, though looking unsure and not really wanting her to.

"I think so. it hurts to much to bend though. but what about your arm? it looks pretty bad."

"unless I'm an acrobat. I don't need my arm to move. and last time I checked...I'm not."

she rolled her eyes half way then glanced over at the knife that was a few moments ago in her boyfriends arm. She didn't think that she was rammed into the door that hard, but she was pretty sure that she broke something. She had no idea what it was, or where at. but it was something, and it was painful. and the way Hikaru was acting it was hard to believe that he was the same person who was freaking out over getting frostbite a few hours ago. But she wasn't sure about that ether, she had no idea how long that was, it could even be morning for all she new, but it felt like hours.

_and it was her fault _

"I...I'm so sorry Hikaru." she managed one a whisper, leaning into the warmth of his body that was under his layered jacket with his slim muscular arm wrapped comfortably around her. he was probably like that from playing basket ball all the time in his families privet gym. "this was my fault."

Hikaru sighed lightly just as he was able to stand them both up strait. smiled and gave a shaky laugh. "shut up. whatever Haruhi."

"I'm serious...Hikaru." she gasped once he moved to fast and she rammed her ribcage into his side. Hikaru struggled a moment with her weight before she went limp in his arms, her body trembling with pain, her face landing in his warn chest. Hikaru frowned and gave opening the door a second thought. he didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time he did that. then felt Haruhi's grip on his jacket loosen.

"Come on Haruhi don't do this." he thought to himself. he looked down at her face, her eyes were close and was breathed heavily through her mouth. until her arm fell from his shirt. and he soon found out that the only thing keeping her up was his arms. "dammit. you better be sleeping!" he growled under his breath. finally he kicked the door open and practically carried her out of the room and into the hallway. cause anywhere was better then that damn room.

he leaned up against the wall panting. he really should do to much, judging from the amount of blood he already lost. but now his whole arm was becoming numb. he left sicker then before, butterfly's where in his stomach. In a bad way. He really felt like he was going to puke. But somehow managed to keep it down. his head pounding with a migraine. How did he let this happen to this to him?, to her? he shouldn't have offered to walk her home from school. But then again. Who new what would she have done if he didn't, the rode was blocked wasn't it?.

_"hey you kids need a ride?"_

dammit

"_hey sweetheart how much ya chargin?"_

dammit

"_yea and seventeen is just one more year away from eighteen_."

"dammit." Hikaru groaned after walking a few steps further. But gave up and slid down the wall. With Haruhi landing next to him, her head rolling on to his shoulder with a flinch of her eyes. And a hiss of pain from her teeth. Then He suddenly remembered how he lost her. He remembered that split second were his palm felt cold as he ran down the one hallway. he ran one way, and she ran the other. he lost her. he also recalled hearing her scream or at least that's what he thought it was. it was quiet barely even recognizable to her voice it was so faint, and far away. But he heard it, ignored it, and walked the other way.

"_stop it!"_

it was clear to him know, everything was. except one thing. why did haruhi think it was her fault?. it was his wasn't it?. now he was confused again, and that made him annoyed which didn't help his headache. and made him laugh at how ridiculous all of it was. then

"...Hikaru?"

the edge of his mouth twitched as Haruhi whispered. but keeping her eyes closed and her arm wrapped around her ribs. her breathing become slow and steady.

"yeah?"

"I love you..."

he gulped trying to keep himself from crying. which was starting to become Farley difficult. and a small tear already made its way down his cheek.

"...I love you too Haruhi..."

and that fell asleep, in each others arms, both oblivious to the fact that the other one was crying.

* * *

**like it? ^^ please review and tell me how I did. **


	10. Chapter 10

"but sir nothings out there, pine rode's practically a waist land." the driver said looking at Kyouya unsure threw the rear view mirror.

"well no wonder their not back yet." Kaoru mumbled.

"I don't care just go." Kyouya said annoyedly taking a deep breath as he pulled the seatbelt over his chest after every one got settled in their seats.

"a waist land?, poor Hika-chan and Haru-chan." Hunny frowned taking off his small jacket and hung it over the head of his seat.

"its their own dumb fault for taking a ride from a stranger." Kyouya sighed taking off his glasses and wiped them with the hem of his under shirt.

"I wonder what their doing right know." Kaoru said quietly looking out the window into complete darkness.

"well the man did say only a few miles down. so it shouldn't be to long before we find them, Tamaki said. "what time is it anyway?"

"one thirty." Mori said simply, closing his phone.

"what?! seriously that late? they have ben gone way to long, I hope their okay."

_CRASH_

_"_I doubt it..."

"wha! poor Haru-chan. drive driver man, drive_!"_

the driver nodded determinedly in the rear view mirror as he jammed the key in the ignition and slammed his foot on the gas, -and all thanks to him being Hikaru's favorite personal chauffeur, the man new exactly what it meant when lightning stuck-.

* * *

_CRASH_

"ugh if I find out that Hikaru ran off with out Haruhi like he did last time, no one stop me from punching him in the face." Tamaki glared after the fifth lightning strike. and what seemed like hundreds of miles.

"I'm sure he knows better know Tamaki." Kaoru sighed. with Tamaki giving him concerned looks wondering why he didn't call him his regular nickname, but let it slid knowing that everyone was tired beyond belief.

Kaoru sighed leaning on his arm looking out the window. it was hard to believe that a few hours ago he laying on his bed next to Hikaru's working on his English homework, in his warm cozy bedroom. alone waiting for Hikaru to walk threw their bedroom door or even a text from him, Hikaru...Hikaru...Hikaru. he couldn't think of anything without thinking about his brother. think about his favorite hobby, Hikaru!, think about school, Hikaru!. think about family. damn Hikaru! that boy better have a damn good excuse for doing this to him.

"uh sir. are you sure pine rode is what he told you?" the privet chauffeur said over his shoulder but his eyes looking towards the rode.

"yes...why what's wrong?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the driver as the limo started to slow down and how the amount of trees started to increase.

"well sir we haven't seen any sign of master Hikaru or his young lady friend yet, and this is the end of the rode..."

"what?!" everyone practically jumped from the safety of there seat as the limo stopped completely and looked out the front window although it was hard to see anything do to the condensation on it and that it was pitch dark other then the light from the head lights. but from the light those provided they could see the tips of the bushes and closed metal gate...

"shall I turn around?" the driver said as he started to back up the long car.

"no." kyouya put up a hand to stop him. "Kaoru call the police and tell them to stop what their doing and to come down this rode."

Koru gave him an odd look, but rummaged threw his coat pocket and grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the polices -the ones they sent out- number. and slammed the phone to his face.

"wait...Kyouya what are you planning on doing?" Tamaki asked looking oddly over at his friend, his hand on the head of the passenger's seat. "we're not going in there are we?"

"why not, you want to fine Haruhi don't you?"

"what you don't think their in there do you?" Tamaki looked concerned threw the window again, squinting his eyes to see if he could see anything past the barred fence. but he couldn't it was just to dark and gloomy.

"Kyouya they said there not that far from here, and should be here soon." Kaoru sighed flipping close his phone and gazed out the side window, at a tree branch that was brushing up against it.

"good." Kyouya nodded. unbuckling his seat belt and reached for the door. "well who wants to get out?"

* * *

"what is this place?" Tamaki asked quietly, walking up to the tall rusty old fence. some of the bars were loose and turned all the way around when he touched them. the gate was connected to even taller brick walls, now outside they could see past it with the bright headlights slightly lighting up a vary large courtyard. the ground was patted down a bit, like people drove on it a lot at one time. and what looked like a vary large building a little ways back. but they wouldn't be able to fine out unless they were to go in.

"hey there they are." Kaoru said referring to the Kyouya's families privet police cars that pulled up one by one. do to the narrow one way street, they all lined up. all three of them...

everyone turned just as Kaoru said that. looking over as one of the police men got out of the car shut the door, and walked over to them. the ends of his bushy blond mustache swayed in the wind every time it blew. with his eyes covered by dark sunglasses, that he pulled up over to his forehead after not being able to see in the darkness outside.

"what have we got here sir." he said walking up next to Kyouya and Tamaki who where standing next to the gate with Mori and Hunny sempai standing more on Tamaki's side and Kaoru who was next to Kyouya.

"were going to need this gate opened, and at least two of those small portable ground lights." Kyouya said in a professional demanding voice. but yet not looking away from the wide, round courtyard and what ever was behind the gate.

the officer nodded, gazing over to were kyouya was looking and barked a loud and professional "yes sir!" and walked off towards one of the cars and yelled "okay I'm going to need a few of those ground lights and a team once we get threw this gate!"

"but Kyouya what if their not in there?" Tamaki asked turning over to him just as he was finished talking to another officer. kyouya looked back over at him and glared his usual emotionless stare.

"then we'll go home and if they don't came back by then, then well make this a real search." he said plain and simple

Tamaki gave his head a little nod and hoped that it didn't have to come to that. he didn't want them to be missing any longer.

"step back a bit please sir's!" a different officer barked. coming up from behind them with a hand full of the officers. all with guns in hand. he walked up closer to the fence and forcefully sung it open, waving his hand over to one of the normal chauffeur's to hold it open. and once on came around to hold one of the side of the gate open. he nodded his head and waved another signal to his team and ran into the courtyard. as two of the police cars pulled around the limo and entered in after them, and soon there was a whole commotion going on down the narrow street of pine rode.

Kaoru stared blankly as they did so. a little upset that it actually got this extreme. police cars, officers with guns, if they didn't fine them soon they'll probably have the whole country looking for them.

after the cars parked, and some of the officers from the second one started putting up the ground lights. they had ben told they could go a little further in, but only with a few of there own officers and bodyguards for there protection. and once they got a little further in they undoubtedly saw a building. a large brick building with broken windows and a pair of large double doors at the front, past a few steps.

"shall we head in sir?" one of the random officers asked Kyouya as he held his gun in both hands pointing in towards the ground as he stood close the steps. of the building.

then one of windows on the top floor. shook and exploded , the glass landed even by Kyouya's and Kaoru's feet it. it shattered and some of the glass that was still stuck on the window frame, fell down and make a glass braking sound as it all hit the wet rain puddled gravel below.

"what the hell was that?!" Kaoru said a little panicky as he jumped back a bit. walking a little closer over to were Mori was. and officers taking that as a yes get the hell in there. and the bodyguards all grabbing their guns for blocking there young masters.

kyouya watched as the head of the officers, try to open the door. but once that didn't work he went so far as to knock off the handle and then rammed into it with his shoulder, finally opening it and letting it slam into the wall on the other side, then he waved to the other officers to follow him in.

"well it seems that were not wanted company," Kyouya glared, picking up a piece of the shattered glass that was near his foot.

"sir?" an officer held out a walkie talkie. over to Kyouya. a weird static sound was heard from the other end.

"sir we've entered the building..." the officer said on the other end. "and its not pleasant..."

"yeah well it's not very pleasant on the outside ether." kyouya sighed. "any sigh of them in there?"

"not yet...but shall we head in further?...wait wha... what is that?...oh my god! watch out!" the officers yelled, just as the sound of a window shattering rang threw Kyouya's ears followed by something crashing to the ground. and the loud groaning from the other police officers.

"what just happened?" Hunny said standing behind his tall cousin for protection, also with the other police men surrounding him and his other friends. all looking at the building suspiciously now pointing their guns over towards the doors. cause you cant be to careful once the windows start exploding and screams coming from the inside of a vary, vary creepy large house.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki looked over at him, giving him a concerned look frowning at the building and the window that had broke only a few moments ago.

"I want backup in there, now!" Kyouya barked, turning away from his friends and walked over to one of the officers standing next to the steps leading up to the door. with a bodyguard following him. and with a nod and a panicky " sir!" the officer quickly waved to the people in the second cop car was the officers came scrambling out of it, all pointing their guns towards the ground and ran over, up the steps and ran into the building with out a second thought, nor a moments hesitation.

"I don't know if it'll be a good thing we find them in there or not." Kaoru sighed crossing his arms over his chest comfortably looking towards the doors just as a gun shot went off.

"what are those idiots doing in there." Kyouya sighed annoyedly under his breath. as loud thumping noise came from one of the empty windows frames.

"sir there's some creepy shit going on in here..." the officer said, his voice unsteady and shaky. "wait...I...I think I see hear something..."

* * *

"w-was that a gun shot?" Haruhi whispered standing up leaning into Hikaru's side, with an arm wrapped around her stomach and one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. her shoulders trembling from the cold air that gushed in threw the broken window, and strange light coming in a bouncing off the wall.

"ugh, we're gunna die. who knows what those insane assholes could do with a freaking pistol." Hikaru groaned -wincing his eye as he accidentally moved his shoulder in a way that wasn't exactly helping him ignore the slightly infected hole in his arm-. and leaned his head up against the cement wall, wondering what the strange light was the was coming in threw the window. but didn't think much of it, it had ben a vary long day from them so maybe it was the great white light that was to be said to be seen before you die, you know sense he was stuck on the thought that they were dying in all.

"yeah no kidding..." Haruhi hissed threw her teeth, she wasn't even going to argue with his on that thought ether, she still wasn't sure if she broke anything or not. and who knows who much more blood Hikaru had to loose before he'd pass out. "is that a dog barking?..."

"I'm not looking out that window to see and you cant make me..."

"I wasn't going to..I wasn't going to asked you to do that."

"good...I was thinking of doing it but I really don't want to..."

Haruhi shook her head slightly in idiotcy. she was probably hearing things anyway, and there was no way she was going to turn her head and look out the window. even if she did think she heard Kaoru's voice. she then looked at her boyfriend oddly once he let go of her for a moment to take off his jacket.

"H-Hikaru want are you doing? it freezing in here." Haruhi asked concerned watching him slowly slip his jacket off one arm at a time.

"no, it's like seventy degrees in here what are you talking about." he sighed and hissed painfully as he pull his coat off of his shoulder. sweat trickled down the side of his forehead. his vision started to blur as his body slightly, just slightly swayed a bit. he was really starting to feel sick now. he tried blinking a few times to see clearly, but it didn't work.

"Hikaru...are you okay?" Haruhi looked a little scared as Hikaru threw his jacket over the window seal. -because its a designer coat and should not just be throw on the floor-. and threw his back up against the wall putting a hand to his head. his shoulder looked even worst on his light colored shirt he had under his jacket,

"hey Haruhi you should stop moving so much." he said quietly closing one eye and squinting the other one.

"what do you mean Hikaru I'm not moving..." her voice was quiet but sounded terrified watching her boyfriend breathing heavily grabbing on to his injured arm and was slowly sliding down the wall he was up against. his bangs of his hair was already sticking to his forehead. that was drenched with sweat. tears welding up below her eyes as she heard him cough.

she grabbed onto her side painfully as she gulped down her sobs, kneeling down next to him as he hit the floor landing on his knees. she brushed his hair away and felt his forehead.

"Hikaru your burning up...are you.." she stuttered leaning in a little closer to his face watching his chest rise up and down in rhythm with his heavy breathing. as both of his eyes closed...

"hey...what the hell Hikaru?..what are you doing...dammit if you die I'm going to freaking kill you..." Haruhi cried between tears as she laid a hand on his chest as he was sitting up letting his head fall against her hand, the only thing that was holding his head up, cause he didn't freaking care anymore.

"ha...what are you talking about. you think I'm just going to let a bunch voices kick my ass?" he panted opening one eye, looking up at her, pulling away her hand.

Haruhi sighed deeply relaxing her shoulders. breathing lightly trying to blink away her tears. "well their doing a good job of it...look at you."

"well...I'd say that same for you, but I cant tell what's wrong with you, and you just look cuter with sweat running down your face,"

"seriously, your about to pass our from the lose of blood and your over here flirting, did they hit you in the head when I wasn't looking?"

"no, I'm just awesome like that." he laughed slightly. leaning in closer up to her face. "and did I ever tell you how beautiful you look with tears running down your face to?" he said between their lips then gave her a slow short peck like kiss. both gross and sweaty, one bleeding and one broken, one panting heavily and one on the verge of breaking down in her sobs. and both holding hands while sitting on the floor in one of the many disgusting hallways. until they heard a loud bang come from behind the door that was in front of them.

then it was forcefully kicked open and slammed into the wall. making loose paint chips flutter down. and someone standing in the doorway dropped something on the floor and barked loudly, the small hairs of his mustache fluttered and his glasses felt to the floor with a click.

they quickly whipped their heads away from each other and saw a man in a police uniform standing just a few feet away from them. a look of horror on his plain face, and they watched him slowly bring a walkie talkie out of his pocket and pulled it up to his mouth.

"sir...we found them..."


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru's eyes fluttered opened, as he's blinded by the bright light above his face. and for a split second the pain in his left shoulder was no more, it was gone. he couldn't feel anything, his headache, his stomach. and his head stopped spinning. everything was white around him, and can't hear anything, except for the slight muffled voices in the background. is this what heavens like?. wasn't the first place he imagined myself going to. but its what ever right?.

"Hikaru?"

then the sound of a metal falling to the floor. the bed making a slight creaking sound as something put pressure to it, and made it shack a bit as it sat next to him. and then suddenly he felt everything again. a painful beating pounds in his chest, he hear his heart beat loud in his ears. the pain in his shoulder strikes even worse then it did before. and the throbbing in his head causes his eyes to wince and open fully, he threw his hand over his shoulder and gasp threw my teeth and clench his eyes close in pain again. until a someone's hand grasps tightly on to his free one.

"its okay Hikaru."

he peek one eye open and look strait into... a mirror?. no, its not a mirror, its his brother. why? he didn't remember him being here with him and Haruhi. He looks at he, his hair messed up in a bed head way, and his eyes are slightly red, like he's ben crying. Hikaru blink a few times to see clearly, but all he could see was his face, the rest is just like a blurry white light.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru manage to say quietly, not really sure if he heard him or not, he can barley even hear his own voice, his ears where ringing to loudly. but apparently does as He then smiles and hangs his head down in relief, and makes a sound and his shoulders start shaking, Hikaru couldn't tell whether he's crying or laughing.

"Kaoru, I...I didn't know the part time job you picked up...was being an angle?" Hikaru said threw pants. holding onto his shoulder until he takes his hand away.

"w-what?" he looks up from the bed and looks him in the face again,

"am I dead?"

"no, Hikaru we're at the hospital,"

"I know its a hospital, I learned that the hard way."

he looks at him in the strangest way, his eyebrows narrowed and his mouth open slightly. Hikaru's never seen him look so concerned before. "what are you talking about Hikaru, don't you remember?".

"what are you talking about?" he insisted. taking a beep breath. trying to move his fingers on his left arm, but they don't move they barley even twitched. and then he realizes something that was bluntly obvious sense I opened my eyes, he's gulp quietly grabbing his arm, shooting up in bed -grabbing his shoulder in pain- looking around the room in a quick glance and look over to Kaoru in a panic, "wait where's Haruhi?!,and why can't I move my arm?!".

"Hikaru calm down, she's not here,"

"what do you mean she's not here?!"

"she's in the other room," he frowned a little, trying to pull me back into bed.

"your pretty loud for someone who's ben asleep for the six hours,".

"huh?". Hikaru turn's around and see Kyouya leaning up against the door frame, his arm crossed over his chest his mouth a complete strait line, and was surtainly glad he couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses. "and your temporarily paralyzed in your left arm."

"what?!"

Kaoru glared towards Kyouya, and looked back over to his brother. "don't worry Hikaru, they just had to numb you while they where stitching up your arm."

"oh." Hikaru's shoulders relaxed a little and settled back into the pillows of the bed he was in. now being able to see strait, he eyes looked around the room, it looked different, granted it still looked like a hospital, but I was wasn't the same place. and the voices, they where gone. "thank god," Hikaru mumbled as he covered his eyes with his free elbow, and started snickering,

"Hikaru...?" Kaoru raised in eyebrow at his twin, wondering whether his brother was hit in the head or not. "you know you have some serious infection going in your shoulder right?"

"that's nice."

"no I... I don't think it is-"

"Is she okay?"

"what?"

"Haruhi..."

Kaoru looked down at him, his arm still over his face, not really knowing what to say, of course he new what was wrong with her, after Hikaru didn't wake up for the past two hours, he went to see her, and he opened his mouth to say something, but not wanting such words to go past his lips, and not being the one to tell his poor brother, he kept his mouth shut.

Hikaru removed his arm away from his face, a little worried that he didn't get a immediate answer, and watched as Kyouya took a few more steps into the room. and stood next to him, "she, actually wasn't in as bad of shape as you where when we found you, but sadly, she did have to fractured ribs."

"...wait what do you mean did?..."

"she is currently not of this world at the moment, so I think it is only appropriate to say did."

"Kyouya...w-what are you talking about, where is she?" Hikaru, now mentally freaking out. looks up at his friend with small tears in his eyes. -because that wasn't just laughing her was doing under his arm-.

"don't worry Hikaru, she's fine, Haruhi just sleeping, she was actually awake before you." Kaoru glared up at Kyouya again, -something he's ben doing lot-, and casted Hikaru another worried look as his twin shouted, "do you not understand of what kind of heart attack you nearly gave me!"

"I doubt it was nearly half of what kind of heart attack you nearly gave your brother, or any of us for that matter." Kyouya glared, not giving any sympathy to poor Hikaru, "and you'll glad to know Kaoru even took it upon himself to forbid Tamaki from coming in, and beating you to a bloody pulp while you where sleeping."

Hikaru was silent, closing his mouth after it hug open a while, wondering whether any one gave him medication, causing him to tear up so much, averting his eyes towards Kaoru and he laid a hand on his. his twins eyes still red. so Haruhi wasn't the only one he made cry.

"Dammit..." Hikaru cursed quietly, running his free threw his bangs, "I-I'm sorry Kaoru...Kyouya, this wasn't my intention...at all...I just..." his words now trailing off to un know abyss, he stopped trying to talk, when he didn't even know what to say. he move his hand to push his bangs further away from his face, secretly wiping his eye, free of from tears.

"Hikaru...what happened to your arm anyway...?" Kaoru asked after a while of on one speaking, although not really wanting to ask, he needed to know just what the hell happened to his brother that caused him to become unconscious from the lose of blood, and had to give his twin some of his own, of course he didn't plan on ever telling him that, but I was ether him or some stranger. and he didn't think Hikaru would like that much.

"yes Hikaru, I think you have some explaining to do.

"...you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

* * *

"Haru-chan sure has ben sleeping a long time," Hunny sighed sadly sitting in one of the chairs in a recovery room next to Haruhi's bed, "where did Ranka-san go?"

"talking to one of the doctors about something," Tamaki said sitting on the chair closest to Haruhi, gripping onto her hand loosely so not to wake her up. you cloud tell, his eyes also got over crying. and Hunny as well. and although Mori was quiet, and you couldn't tell what the heck he was thinking. he was deeply upset, and was wondering who the hell was responsible for hurting his friends.

"I wonder if Hika-chan is awake yet. we should go check on him..."

"actually...he is awake,"

everyone raised there heads and looked towards the door where Kyouya was standing. looking a little agitated, -something that wasn't normal for him-. and Tamaki carefully let go of his friends hand, stumbled a bit as he flew out of his chair, and scurried over to him. "Kyouya!, are we allowed in his room yet!?"

"well Hunny and Mori sempai are, but they still don't trust you in there, after you accidentally knocked out two security guards." Kyouya sighed. finally taking off his jacket. -sense he felt a little hot all of a sudden-. and also a little sick to his stomach. not being able to really grasp what he -a few minutes ago- was told. but took a casual looking, deep breath, and managed to keep himself under control -because he's kyouya-,

"why?' Tamaki pouted in a serious tone. looking like he was about to tear threw is friend to get threw the door. "I'm not going to do anything to him."

"..."

"after I strangle him!" Tamaki was about to pry his way threw Kyouya and the door frame, until Hunny and Mori had to come over and hold him back. "calm down tama-chan your going to wake up Haru-chan!" Hunny cried, not even bothering to lower his own voice, as he held onto Tamaki's legs. while Mori had held his shoulders.

"to late..."

Tamaki immediately stopped struggling, and after a few moments both Hunny and Mori let him go, and all ran over to Haruhi bedside, except for Kyouya, -who merely walked out of the room completely, and went to find Ryoji. maybe being away from all the drama would calm him down a little. or maybe he just needed to get some rest, they all did for that matter.

"ah! sorry Haruhi did we wake you?" Tamaki gasped grabbing onto her hand once again, swishing hair out of his face, and looked down at her face worriedly, his usual dramatic tears already forming in his violet orbs. it saddened him deeply to see her laying there in bed, helpless, and him sitting there not being able to do anything. after they had gotten them out of that house - or what ever it was - and gotten them to the hospital, the police investigated the place for another hour, and found no one there. so he had no one to blame, maybe that why he was so upset with Hikaru, even though he was in worst shape then she was. which gave Tamaki a sickening sensation deep down in his stomach. poor Hikaru actually needed a blood transfusion. and he wanted to strangle him.

"yeah, but its okay, I was already awake." Haruhi strained a smile, after gasping slightly holding into her side. fully awake now, she could feel the sudden pain her ribs gave her. laying down wasn't so comfortable anymore. and deep breathing was a little hard to do without completely feeling like was going to die. so they where short and ragged

"Haru-chan you've ben asleep for four hours after being awake, I was beginning to think you died!" Hunny cried, crawling on the other edge of the bed leaning over her slightly, tears in his eyes as well.

"ugh, it feels like it,"

Tamaki looked like he was going to start crying for real, something he hadn't done in a long time, crying tears of sadness, wasn't something he liked to do. no one did. but watching her gasp and cough in pain, holding on to her rib cage. her eyes looking like they where threating tears. who the hell would do such a cruel thing.

Then all of a sudden the doors to the room slams open. - causing Haruhi to jump slightly - and a vary, VARY upset looking Ryoji barges into the room. and shouts. "my baby girl, where is she?!"

Tamaki quickly backed away from the bed, out of fear, he might be throw into the wall. - but was still able to be push out of the way - and he watched as Haruhi father walked quickly over to the side Tamaki was formally standing on, and practically threw himself onto the bed. - causing Haruhi to wince a little in pain as he did do.

"H-Haruhi...are...are you okay?" Ryoji managed between sobs, not believing what he was seeing, and not wanting to believe it. his little girl in the hospital bed, with two fractured ribs. how did this even happen? she was fine, she was so happy to go to school the morning before. maybe he was dreaming? he thought, maybe he feel asleep while he was out looking for her, and this was all just a big nightmare.

"Hi dad." Haruhi voice was soft and raspy, holding onto her side, she looked up at her fathers face. everyone seemed to be crying today. - its not like she died or anything -. then her eyes starting to water form looking up at the light for so long, which doesn't help the bad feeling in her fathers stomach, and his hopes for it being just a dream, where crushed once he moved over and grasped her small fragile hand, with both of his.

it wasn't a dream, but words could not describe how much he wished it was.

* * *

it was the first day of his life where he didn't know what to do.

Kyouya sighed annoyed at the idea, he didn't know what the hell to do, that, and he didn't know what he could do, or who to do it to. how was it even possible? what Hikaru said, it just didn't make sense, at all. he was right, he didn't believe him. there had to be some logical explanation for it all.

after finding Ryoji, Kyouya just continued to walk down random hallways, he didn't necessarily know where he was going, sense it wasn't one of his families hospitals. they where just in such a hurry to get Hikaru to the hospital after he passed out, that they just went to the closest one. it was what the twins would call, a commoners hospital. but he'd be sure to get them transferred to one of his tomorrow.

kyouya slumped down In one of the many chairs in a random waiting room. leaning his forehead into the palm of his hands, trying to wrap his head around things.

"_you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."_

_"whether we'll believe you or not, we still have the right to know_."

Kyouya suddenly whished he didn't ask, the moment he did, Hikaru's face dropped, he looked scared to say anything, and the way he mentioned the windows shattering. he glanced towards the window in his room, terrified. and nearly jumped out of the bed, when Kaoru suddenly caught him off guard, by barely placing his hand on his right shoulder. - for comforting purposes -. and it actually made him sad a little. hearing the part about the kitchen. but he wasn't going to believe it, ghost's aren't really no matter how freaky it all was.

they just couldn't be. it was impossible. and even if they where they couldn't possibly throw people into wall or throw knifes at them, maybe...

maybe he needed to get his friends a psychologist?. no, he most definitely needed to. of course, Hikaru probably going to be stubborn and never agree to it, but Haruhi might, and maybe be able to convince him to. ugh! it was all to much for him.

"hey, Kyouya,"

Kyouya looked up from his hands and saw his blond friend standing next to him, and also sat down on one of the chairs beside him. his voice was calm and quite, that un usual for him, but Kyouya didn't really care about that, he was probably to upset to be obnoxious.

"did you hear?" Tamaki spoke up again, leaning back into the plush lime green hospital chair. wiping the bottom of his dry nose from an itch, averting his head over to his best friend, looking at him with sad eyes, "Haruhi told me-"

"about the ridiculous ghost story?" Kyouya said finishing his sentence, now back to his usual cold self, he wasn't going to have any of it, "you don't believe that crap, do you?"

"they could be telling the truth you know..."

Kyouya tilted his head in a way the led light above them reflected off his glasses, and hid his eyes. crossing his arms over his chest comfortably. "no, but I do know that they need professional help."

there was a long pause between them.

"...that might be for the best."

for the first time, Kyouya was shocked at Tamaki's calm response. he was somehow waiting for a "appsolutly not, my daughter is not crazy!" kind of answer. but he guessed not, a lot of his friends, seemed to be surprising him today. and was slightly alarmed, once Tamaki shot out of his chair like a rocket, who said quietly. "Hikaru?"

and there he was standing in the hallway in front of Tamaki. Kaoru... right next to his twin.

"Hikaru...w-what are you doing, aren't your suppose to be in bed?"

Hikaru didn't say anything and just stared down at the tile of the floor. his arm is a fabric hospital cast. and his brother standing right next to him, in a protective manner. - probably scared Tamaki was going to lunge at his big brother and start strangling him -. he did move, but Tamaki merely put up a hand to stop Kaoru, and walked towards Hikaru, giving him a apologetic look, he wrapped his arm around his uninjured shoulder.

and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

**yay I updated!, I know it took a while. and I probably shouldn't have started my other story (hikaxharu holidays) until I was finished with this one, but this one only has one or two chapters left so woohoo.**

**and I think I improved a little sense the last time I updated. but how am I suppose to know unless you review? :D **

**I love you all who has even put time out of there lives to read my stuff! :3**


End file.
